The Haunted House: A SupernaturalHeroes Crossover
by smalls528
Summary: What happens when the characters from Heroes meet the characters from Supernatural at a haunted house? Spoilers all the way up untill season 2 of Heroes and season 3 of Supernatural
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a crossover story about the characters from the tv show Heroes meeting Sam and Dean from Supernatural. Me and my friend Blackdoggy1(LJ screenname) wrote this together. It is a parody of the two shows and written a bit differently from the normal format. I hope you enjoy.**

**The Haunted House**

(Claire, Matt, Peter, Noah, and Nathan are sitting around a table at Peter's place)

Claire: I'm bored. Why are we looking at the newspaper again?

Nathan: How many times do we have to tell you?

Matt: We have nothing better to do.

Peter: Ohh! I think I found something! *Peter reads some more*

HRG: Well....spit it out.

Peter: It says right here that a man and woman were murdered in a 200 year old house in Queens New York. The man's head was sawed open.

HRG: It's Sylar!

Matt: *leans over Peter* But his brain wasn't removed.

Claire: Can we please discuss something else?

Everyone: No!

Nathan: We might as well check it out. Even if it's not Sylar, we'll have something to do.

HRG: I'm ready. (Gets out gun)

Matt: So who's driving?

MANHATTAN- NEW YORK- MOTEL

Dean: I'm hungry, do you want anything Sammy?

Sam: No I'm fine. I'm gonna look online and see if there's any ghosts to hunt.

Dean: Suit yourself.

10 MINUTES LATER

(Dean comes back with a hamburger with extra onions)

Dean: Did you find anything?

Sam: Yeah, in Queens New York a man and woman were murdered in a 200 year old house.

Dean: *eating hamburger* I don't think this is our gig. So what if it's a 200 year old house?

Sam: (has a disgusted look on his face) Keep your mouth shut dude. You reek....Anway, the top of the man's head was sawed off. Lets just check it out; we're not that far from Queens anyway.

Dean: Fiine. This better be our gig.


	2. Chapter 2

{Later that night…the Heroes arrive in Queens at the old house}

Peter: LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT OF THIS EFFING CAR!!!!

HRG: What's the problem, shortbus?

Peter: You drive like a freakin' maniac!!!!

Matt: What's so surprising about that? He does everything like a freakin' maniac.

HRG: What did you just say pudgy?

Matt: Uh…nothing. And I'm not pudgy…I'm big boned.  
(Peter and Nathan start laughing)

Matt: SHUT UP! *muttering* Damn Petrellis. Always tag teaming a brotha.

Claire: Uhm….guys…this place looks a little creepy.

Peter: Yeah…what if it's like…haunted? I'm not sure I wanna go in.

HRG: Who are you now, Scooby Doo? Don't be such a wussy!

Matt: I think he looks more like Scrappy Doo.

Peter: SHUT UP….VELMA!

Nathan: He can't be Velma, Pete…she's the smart one.

Matt: HEY!

(Nathan and Peter snickering)

Claire: Oooh! I love Scooby Doo! Can I be Daphne?

Peter: Only if you wear the mini skirt…hehe.

HRG: What the..?

Nathan: Well…who am I then?

Peter: You're Fred.

Nathan: SWEET! Fred gets all the ladies.

Matt: Then who am I?

Nathan: You're Fred Flinstone.

Matt: WHAT?!?

Nathan: Well, you look like him.

Peter: And Mohinder's Wilma.

(Nathan and Peter laughing)

Matt: ALRIGHT! I have had enough of this!

HRG: NO! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! Now you little wussies stop playing Saturday Morning Funhouse and focus!

Claire: But daddy…

HRG: NO! I am not in the mood for your angsty teenager bit! LOCK AND LOAD PEOPLE! We're going in!

Nathan: Lock and load? What the hell?

(HRG glares at him…everybody shuts up and starts up the front steps)

Claire: This place is creepy. *latches on to Peter's hand*

HRG: Clairebear, I want you to stay at the back. It'll be harder for Sylar to get to you.

Matt: Why did you bring her along in the first place?

HRG: Shut it Chubbs!

Nathan: Lets just go! (Nathan opens the front door, everyone walks in)

Peter: This place is huge! This could totally be a hang out for us.  
(The front door closes behind them and locks the Heroes in)

Matt: Peter quit screwing around and unlock the door.

Peter: I didn't lock it....

Claire: Then who did?

(Sylar comes running down the stairs)

Sylar: Get out of this house now!

HRG: Shut it Sybrows, unlock the door.

Sylar: I didn't lock it. There's a ghost or something in the house.

(Banging noises can be heard upstairs)

HRG: *gets out gun* everyone stay close.


End file.
